Gaming Glitch: Chapter 3
by 45wan23
Summary: If were going to do this... We need to change a couple things. I'm only writing 5 chapters to this story, I don't want it to be a run on. Hope you guys like it, I promise the next chapter will be better. Thank you for all of your nice reviews :D


I sat there with my head in my hands, not knowing what to do. I violently shook my head saying

"No..no..no…"

Glitch walks over to me and lifts my head up to look into his gaze.

"We'll get him Sammie, I promise."

His words reassured me for a while, but still scared on what an evil gaming character could do to the real world. Mckenna placed her hand on her chin to think.

"Do you have any leads?"

Mckenna asked looking at the three of us. I shook my head, and then looked over to the boys, for they have battled Tan before. Bodies eyes then shot up with excitement.

"I don't know if this counts as a 'lead' but all I know is that Dr. Tan likes to pry on the younger generation, like teens from 14-18 sort of range, to get them to 'join him'. But where is a place like that for him to go to…"

Bodie said trailing off, not knowing how to conclude his sentence. Then it came to me. I sprang up from the couch almost instantly having my answer logged into my mind.

"Highschool!"

I shouted out. Mckenna knew that was the most likely place for him to go. And again, Bodie and Glitch had no idea what highschool was or what it was like.

"What is this 'highschool' you guys keep talking about?"

Glitch asks curiously. Mckenna and I both laugh as I try to find a way to explain it.

"It's where you go to learn, you know, education? It's where most of today's teens socialize."

Soon, I got an idea.

"Hey, since you guys know more about Tan, you should come to high school with us!"

I said sounding excited and energetic. Bodie and Glitch look at each other, trying to come up with an answer to give us.

"Yeah! We would need help, you can be new students!"

Mckenna said chipping in. Glitch and Bodie look back at us and smiled.

"Sure why not!"

Glitch said laughing a little.

"I like trying new things myself."

Bodie said looking over at Mckenna. I started thinking to myself all the possible ways we could look for Tan at school, or other places, then Mckenna cut into my train of thought.

"Wait wait wait… You can't go to school wearing the same clothes everyday!"

Mckenna said tugging on Bodies yellow plaid shirt. Bodie gave Mckenna a pissed off look.

"What's wrong with my plaid shirt? It's not good enough for you?"

Bodie said jokingly. Mckenna chuckled and shook her head.

"No no no no… It's just that people will think your weird, I think were going to have to go shopping today."

Mckenna said looking over to me. I smiled and shook my head yes. Soon Bodies eyes went wide open.

"SO YOU CAN TAKE THESE THINGS OFF?!"

He yelled ripping off his shirt. Mckenna stood there like an idiot staring at the lifeguards ripped body.

"Abdflpis… Yeah…"

Mckenna said trying to speak.

I look over at Glitch to avoid the sight.

"What about these?"

Glitch asked pointing to his pants.

"Yeah, those to."

I said acting like it wasn't a big deal. Soon Glitch started to adjust his belt, I screamed no and dove for his hands to stop him.

"No no no… Don't do that. Pants stay on."

I said making sure he understood me. Glitch smiled the nodded his head. Something tells me he knew that, but just wanted to see me blush. And it did, for I pulled back and rubbed my cheeks, they felt flushed. Everything was quiet for a moment, and then Mckenna spoke up.

"Soo.. are we going to go to the mall?"

She said smiling widely. I smiled and nodded my head. I go to my brothers' room and get on my knees.

"Zach! Can you take me and Mckenna to the mall along with 2 other friends?"

I asked still pleading. Zach breaks away from his computer and looks at me.

"Fine, only because I love it when you beg to me."

My brother says ruffling my hair. We walk out into the living room and my brother stops and eyes Glitch and Bodie. He was probably thinking 1. Why there is a shirtless guy in my house and 2 why is that same guy playing with Mckennas hair. I needed to make up some stuff and make it up fast.

"Oh Zach, this is…"

I said pointing at Glitch.

"Peter!"

Wow, Peter was the best I could come up with? Then Mckenna pointed to Bodie.

"And this is… Alex"

She said better than I did. My brother just walked out the door and waited in the car. Soon my brother drove us to the mall and we went straight to JCPennys, right into the junior boys section. I tried to find neon colors for Glitch and Mckenna tried to find beach clothing for Bodie. It wasn't that hard since both of them are in style. I picked out a couple tops and held them up to Glitch's chest.

"How about this one?"

I asked looking at him up and down. There was a moment of silence for him to think.

"What do you think?"

He asked looking at me. I look back into his emerald green eyes, then back at the shirt.

"Well I like it…"

I said looking closely at the way it looked on him.

"Then I like it."

Glitch says smiling. I look up at him and smile. Once we got our entire shopping done, Zach drove us back home. We walked inside and I close the door shut. It was getting late and my parents should be back soon.

"Alright guys it's time you guys to go back into dance central, we have school tomorrow."

I said looking up at the time. Glitch and Bodie seemed to have done a mental sigh.

"Now I need to find that cheat code… Where did I put it…"

I said looking all around the couch. I then stumble across it on the floor. I pick it up to read the directions, then found something in the fine print.

"Hey guys check this out… It says _'The gaming code can only be activated once every 24 hours'_… How the hell are you guys going to go back now?"

I said almost shouting. I soon hear the lock on the front door switch open. My parents were home. How would they react to the boys, How are the boys going to get back, and worse. What are going to be the sleeping arrangements tonight if they can't get back…


End file.
